Beautiful Maid!
by anishi
Summary: Jongin, laki-laki dengan kesempurnaan yang benar-benar kesempurnaan, jatuh hati dengan seorang pelayan di caffe milik kakak sahabat dekatnya. Kaisoo GS slight! Hunsoo. Summary is sucks. Happy reading. P.S : DON'T LIKE THE SUMMARY, DON'T READ THE STORY. thankyou. kritik saran boleh kok tapi bahasanya yang halus ya, hati gue keropos


Title : Beautiful Maid!

Cast : Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo and other

Pair : Kaisoo, slight! Hunsoo

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, School Life, Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Genderswitch! Typo(s)! Bad Story! Bad EYD! Alur kecepetan! DLDR!

Inspired by : Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!, The Heirs.

Happy Reading~

-kaisoo-

Do Kyungsoo, gadis manis dengan postur tubuh mungil yang akan hilang dalam sekali dekap. Matanya bulat jernih, bibirnya merah merekah layaknya buah delima, kulitnya seputih salju yang datang di musim dingin, tapi hal sebaik itu belum tentu membuat Kyungsoo memiliki banyak teman, kurangnya adalah satu; MATERI. Kyungsoo adalah gadis pindahan dari XO High School ke Jaeguk High School. Bersekolah di SMA tersohor di Seoul adalah masalah berat bagi seseorang dengan kehidupan sederhana, karena Jaeguk High School adalah sekolah dengan seluruh siswa yang mayoritasnya berkehidupan mewah atau bahkan diatas kata mewah. Kyungsoo hanya tinggal dengan ibunya, ayahnya sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan yang terjadi ditempat kerjanya. Ibu Kyungsoo hanya bekerja sebagai Florist, yang hasilnya tidak seberapa. Sehingga Kyungsoo juga bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang Maid di Restaurant milik anak pertama dari Oh Corporation, Oh Hani. Padahal, waktunya sehari-hari Ia habiskan untuk berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal baik saat Ia bersekolah di XO High School maupun saat Ia sudah bersekolah di Jaeguk High School. Sehingga Ia hanya bekerja dari pukul 7 malam hingga pukul 10 malam. Terlalu mengambil resiko bekerja malam untuk ukuran seorang gadis sepolos Kyungsoo.

-kaisoo-

Kim Jongin. Bujangan sempurna yang paling diminati disemua kalangan. Anak SMA yang terlewat tampan untuk dikatakan dia orang biasa. Pada faktanya, dia adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Jaeguk Group. Ayah dan Ibunya sangat menyayangi Jongin, karena dulu saat melahirkan anak itu, Ibunya hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi takdir memang baik.

Tampan? Ceklis

Kaya? Ceklis

Pintar? Ceklis

Bukankah kebanyakan para gadis menginginkan laki-laki dengan kriteria tampan dan mapan? Maka alternatif pertama adalah Kim Jongin. Kulitnya kecoklatan, memberikan kharisma tersendiri darinya, matanya tajam, dipadukan dengan proporsi hidung yang pas dan bibir tebal yang shh~ terlewat menggoda untuk dilewatkan. Tapi, Jongin memiliki pribadi yang angkuh dan terlalu cuek untuk urusan yang bukan dalam lingkup kepentingannya. Jongin memiliki patokan hidup, yakni "aku hanya akan berlaku baik dan peduli kepada ibuku, ayahku, orang yang kucintai, dan sahabatku". Dengan kesempurnaan yang Jongin miliki, tentu banyak gadis yang ingin mendaftar ingin dijadikan ratu dihati Jongin, dan laki-laki yang mendaftar ingin dijadikan sahabat Jongin. Ingat, Jongin itu orangnya selektif, sungguh menyebalkan! Ia hanya bersahabat dengan Oh Sehun, anak kedua dari pemilik Oh Corporation, dan Park Chanyeol anak dari pemilik perusahaan elektronik di Korea. Bahkan dengan kekasih Chanyeol saja, Jongin masa bodoh. Sungguh Kim Jongin sangat menggemaskan.

-kaisoo-

Oh Sehun, anak kedua dari pemilik Oh Corporation. Pribadinya ramah dan ceria sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jongin. Tapi, Sehun juga terkadang jahat dia tidak akan segan-segan membully murid yang dirasanya kurang pas untuk berada disekolah keluarga Jongin. Sungguh orang kaya seperti Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin memang menggemaskan bukan?

Oh Sehun itu tinggi, tampan, eye-smilenya benar-benar akan membuat para noona-noona disana meleleh melihatnya, ditambah lagi sifatnya yang ramah dan ceria pasti anak itu akan lebih sering mengeluarkan eye-smilenya. Sehun sangat menyayangi Noona-nya, Oh Hani bahkan mungkin bocah itu menderita sister-complex dengan noonanya. Benar-benar manja.

CUT~

Heyyyaa gue comeback bawa ff yang entahlah absurd ya mungkin? Lol

Boleh dikritik kok asal bahasanya slow ya, hati gue keropos. Ditunggu cahpter 1-nya ya wkwk

Sign

anishi


End file.
